Conventionally, a jaw crusher that crushes raw materials by swinging a swing jaw with respect to a fixed jaw is known. The fixed jaw and the swing jaw are supported by a crusher frame. Raw materials are thrown into a region surrounded by the fixed jaw, the swing jaw and the crusher frame, and then the swing jaw swings to crush the raw materials between the fixed jaw and the swing jaw.
Such a jaw crusher is arranged to receive reaction force from crushing of raw materials with a reaction force-receiving link mechanism. The reaction force-receiving mechanism substantially includes, for example, a link plate whose first end is engaged to a rear surface of the swing jaw, a toggle link that supports a second end of the link plate and rotates about a fixed link pin, and a lock cylinder whose lower end is connected to the toggle link (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
In the reaction force-receiving link mechanism, a rotational axis of the toggle link is a dual type toggle link pin, a pair of which are serially disposed along the width direction of the jaw crusher. An outer (first) end of each toggle link pin is supported by a side wall plate constituting a side surface of a crusher frame, and an inner (second) end is supported by a plate-shaped bracket standing on a cross member which connects the side wall plates on both sides. Since the first end of each toggle link pin is supported by the side wall plate, the toggle link pin can be pulled out from the side wall plate to the exterior, thereby facilitating maintenance.
[Patent Document] JP-A-2004-174450